Quando Nada Mais Importa
by Moony Ju
Summary: Fic para Amandita, no Amigo Secreto da Família Ficwriters. A guerra continua lá fora. Mas nem mesmo ela é capaz de afastar dois corações, que batem na mesma melodia. NC Draco e Hermione. Agora BETADA.


**- Quando Nada Mais Importa – **

_por__ Moony Ju_

Feitiços coloridos voavam por todas as direções, a única iluminação presente naquele descampado. Entre os feitiços podiam ser ouvidos gritos de triunfo ou gemidos de agonia, além de algumas ordens e comandos que se sobressaiam da balbúrdia geral.

Comensais da Morte de um lado, Ordem da Fênix de outro. Ele de um lado, ela de outro, no que estava predestinado a ser uma rivalidade eterna.

Mas que não era.

**So**** close no ****matter ****how ****far  
****Couldn't be much more from the heart  
****Forever trusting who we are  
****And nothing else matters**

Mesmo estando de lados opostos na batalha, seus corações continuavam juntos, na mesma batida. Mas como doía vê-la ali, lutando, no caminho da morte.

Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Não podia pensar nisso naquele momento, preocupar-se com isso. Tinha seu próprio duelo para vencer, e esperava sair vivo da batalha mais uma vez. Além do mais, confiava na capacidade dela para duelar.

Mas, ao vê-la duelando com dois Comensais da Morte ao mesmo tempo, o Comensal esqueceu todos os seus pensamentos lógicos: derrubou a pessoa que estava combatendo e correu até ela, desviando de feitiços e derrubando qualquer um que passasse por ele, sempre olhando para ela. Só quando chegou mais perto reconheceu os Comensais que a atacavam: Crabbe e Nott.

- Fora os dois! Ela é minha! – ele urrou. Se eles a tivessem ferido conheceriam a sua ira.

Crabbe e Nott deixaram os dois, rindo de antecipação ao que ele faria com ela. E assim que viraram as costas, o Comensal a segurou pelo braço com força e desaparatou.

Aparataram no que parecia ser uma cabana rústica, completamente escura, mas que, de algum modo, não parecia abandonada.

Assim que pôs os pés no chão, ele arrancou a máscara e olhou para ela detidamente, procurando um provável ferimento, mas não achou nada de errado. Tudo o que encontrou foi o brilho dos olhos dela.

Então a abraçou, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Meu amor... – ele olhou mais uma vez para o rosto dela, agradecendo a Merlin por ela estar bem, e beijou seus olhos, as bochechas... – Minha pequena...

**Never opened myself this way  
****Life is ours, we live it our way  
****All this words I don't just say  
****And ****nothing ****else ****matters**

Draco a estreitou ainda mais nos braços. Nunca sentira isso por outra pessoa, essa preocupação constante pelo bem-estar dela, pela vida dela. Às vezes queria que as coisas fossem mais simples, que pudessem viver juntos sem nenhuma preocupação, sem nenhuma guerra os aguardando todos os dias do lado de fora.

Hermione se afastou um pouco, segurando o rosto dele com suas mãos, olhando para a face que tanto amava, para os olhos cinzentos que estavam sempre em seus pensamentos.

- Draco, querido! Você está bem? Foi ferido em algum lugar? – ela olhava preocupada para ele, com medo que alguém o tivesse ferido, mas com um temor maior ainda de que aquela Guerra estúpida pudesse separá-los.

Draco notou a aflição dela e logo negou qualquer ferimento. Até mesmo se esqueceu de ter sido atingido por algum feitiço estranho durante a batalha. Simplesmente abriu os braços para ela e sorriu.

E ela riu. Aquela risada cristalina, de pura felicidade, que parecia fazer do mundo de Draco um lugar infinitamente melhor.

Então Hermione, por um momento, esqueceu suas preocupações ao ver aquele sorriso, que o loiro só direcionava a ela, e se jogou nos braços dele, aconchegando-se naquele peito forte, que parecia ter o poder de protegê-la de tudo.

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
****Every day for us something new  
****Open mind for a different view  
****And ****nothing ****else ****matters**

Naquele momento ele era toda a verdade que precisava, que buscava. Ali a pureza de sangue não ditava as regras. O sangue corria em suas veias em igual velocidade, pulsando por estarem juntos.

Suas preocupações começaram a ruir, seus medos pareceram desaparecer. O abraço foi evoluindo para algo mais, para um beijo faminto, que entregava e tomava, que os deixava sem ar, e mesmo assim ainda juntos. As carícias ficavam desesperadas, os corpos pediam urgentes por um contato maior, uma entrega total.

Ainda o beijando, Hermione arrancou as vestes pretas de Comensal que Draco vestia, sem delicadeza ou cuidado, e a jogou longe, deixando o loiro arfando, apenas com a calça também preta. Draco logo a imitou, tirando a blusa que ela usava, enquanto a beijava com fome, urgência. Tentava abrir o sutiã dela, e caminhava para frente, empurrando Hermione consigo. Notando que as mãos de Draco tremiam, ela mesma abriu seu sutiã, implorando por ele.

**Never cared for what they do  
****Never cared for what they know  
****But**** I ****know**

Naquele instante eram apenas um homem e uma mulher. Não se preocupavam com o que estava acontecendo no campo de batalha. Não se importavam se seus amigos soubessem do seu relacionamento, se não o aprovasse.

Aquele momento era tudo o que importava.

O loiro então começou a beijá-la pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, enquanto tirava a calça que ela vestia. Hermione fazia o mesmo, e puxava Draco para si. Ela já não pensava em nada, apenas nele, no quanto o queria, no quanto o amava, completamente esquecida da guerra lá fora, que os colocava em pólos opostos do campo de batalha.

Com os olhos refletindo o desejo que sentia, Hermione deitou no tapete, entregando-se a Draco, vestindo apenas a delicada lingerie branca.

- _Incêndio!_ – com o feitiço do Comensal, a lareira explodiu em chamas, iluminando o pequeno casebre e, principalmente, a bruxa que parecia brilhar pela luz do fogo.

Draco olhava para ela com desejo, admiração e amor, seu corpo ardendo na urgência de tomá-la para si. Deitou-se sobre ela, beijando acariciando seu corpo enquanto terminava de despi-la.

**So close no matter how far  
****Couldn't be more from the heart  
****Forever trusting who we are  
****And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do  
****Never cared for what they know  
****But**** I ****know**

E então não havia mais nenhuma barreira entre eles. Os dois eram apenas um.

Hermione gemeu de êxtase ao senti-lo dentro de si. Os dois se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, na mesma dança da paixão. Não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Entre beijos eles murmuravam frases entrecortadas por suspiros e gemidos. Amavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã. E talvez não haveria. Mas aquele mundo era apenas deles.

Hermione não reprimiu o grito de êxtase que lhe escapou pelos lábios. Draco rolou para o lado, ainda a mantendo entre seus braços. O fogo na lareira crepitava, e eles continuavam abraçados, como se o mundo não existisse.

**Never opened myself this way  
****Life is ours, we live it our way  
****All this words I don't just say  
****And nothing else matters**

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
****Every day for us something new  
****Open mind for a different view  
****And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for things they say  
****Never cared for games they play  
****I never cared for what they do  
****I never cared for what they know  
****And**** I ****know**

- Eu te amo, Draco – ela sussurrou, com a voz ainda rouca.

- Eu também te amo, pequena – ele sorriu para ela.

E eles riram. Riram pela felicidade de estarem juntos, por ainda estarem vivos. Pelo prazer que sentiam nos braços um do outro. E riram pelo amor que sentiam, que era mais forte que uma guerra.

E naquele momento nada mais importava.

**So close no matter how far  
****Couldn't be more from the heart  
****Forever trusting who we are  
****And nothing else matters **

FIM

* * *

Uau... Minha primeira NC...

Essa fic foi escrita de presenta para a Amandita, em resposta ao Amigo Secreto da Família FicWriters. Foi dificil de escrever, porque eu queria algo grandioso pra dar para essa grande escritora, e não sei se consegui criar algo grandioso, mas eu gostei, e ela também. Vocês que só frequentam o não devem conhece-la, porque ela só publica no FeB, mas dêem uma olhadinha nos trabalhos dela, vale a pena.

Na verdade o que vocês leram é mais como uma parte de uma outra fic, que está na minha cabeça, apenas uma cena que eu precisava escrever. Agora, dependendo da repercursão dessa, eu coloco no papel (ou no caso, computador) o fic que está na minha mente...

A música que os trechos estão em negrito é **Nothing Else Matters**, do Metallica, mas aconselho ouvir a versão do Apocalyptica, que é apenas instrumental, com violinos... Muito linda. Não vou colocar a tradução aqui, porque estou com preguiça, mas vocês acham em qualquer site de letra de música.

Um beijo super especial para Amandita, e para a Mia Galvez, que super betou para mim.

Espero reviews.

Beijos!


End file.
